Forget Me
by SomebodyWhoNeedsHelp
Summary: Donde existen dos corazones correspondidos, existen más que están rotos. Multipairing.
1. She isn't here anymore

**Disclaimer: Homestuck** _y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a **Andrew Hussie**. La canción es_ **Hymn For The Missing** de **Red**_._

_N.A: Este fic fue pedido por una amiga y hoy es su cumpleaños. Y cómo ella lo pidió, sera un Multipairing. Los siguientes ships serán:_

_Rose x Kanaya. _

_Kanaya x Jade._

_Jade x Calliope._

_Calliope x Roxy._

_Roxy x Jane._

_Y si puedo, pondré un poco de Vrisrezi. Aunque no estoy segura de que sea muy importante. Posiblemente este sea el fic más lésbico que han leído._

* * *

><p>I<em> tried to walk together<br>But the night was growing dark  
>Thought you were beside me<br>But I reached and you were gone  
>Sometimes I hear you calling<br>From some lost and distant shore  
>I hear you crying softly for the way it was before<em>

Una chica de ojos color jade despertó una noche, sudando frío. Sentía su propia alma salir de la boca y el corazón latiendo rápidamente. Después de unos minutos al haber recuperado el aliento he intentado olvidar la pesadilla de hace unos momentos. Rompió a llorar en silencio, sin que nadie pudiera escuchar su sufrimiento. Sin que nadie pudiera consolarla. La imagen del sueño seguía ahí. El cuerpo de la chica, pálida, sin vida, atado a una soga. Además de las mejillas que hace poco tiempo rodearon sus mejillas. Nunca pudo decirle adiós. Nunca pudo decirle un "Te amo" por última vez.

Siempre se culpaba de la muerte de su novia, Kanaya nunca se enteró de lo que le pasaba a Rose, en realidad. La rubia hacia lo posible para no herir los sentimientos de la otra. Sin embargo, cuando Kanaya se enteró de su suicidio, estuvo más que herida. No se puede describir cómo se sintió, ¿alguien más podría describir cómo se siente al saber que el amor de su vida se suicidó y ni siquiera lo sabía? Culpa era lo único que rodeaba la cabeza de la chica.

Ni siquiera hablemos de sus otros 3 amigos.

Dave perdió a su hermana, la chica que múltiples veces bromeaba con él. La chica que lo ayudaba en los momentos más pesados de su vida.

Jade perdió a su mejor amiga. Perdió la persona en la que confiaba más. La persona que siempre la escucharía sin importar qué.

John nunca volverá a ver a la chica que alguna vez amó. A unas de las personas más comprensivas que había conocido.

Rose siempre ocultó su baja autoestima detrás de una máscara, detrás de una sonrisa falsa.

_Where are you now?  
>Are you lost?<br>Will I find you again?  
>Are you alone?<br>Are you afraid?  
>Are you searching for me?<br>Why did you go? I had to stay  
>Now I'm reaching for you<br>Will you wait? Will you wait?  
>Will I see you again?<em>

La adolescente intentó volver a dormir. Aún con el dolor en el pecho.

Esta vez, la de cabellos negros despertó normalmente. Una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios al ver la luz del sol. A diferencia de todos sus amigos, la animaba de alguna manera. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer, desayunar, bañarse, vestirse. Cosas que no se necesiten narrar. En el camino hacia el Instituto, a lo lejos vio el grupo de amigos, conversando como todos los días. Pero ellos sienten algo vacío, alguien faltaba ahí.

Empezó la última hora, la materia esta vez era Historia. Nunca sintió tanta pasión hacia los personajes históricos o guerras. Ese tipo de cosas, pero era la clase que le gustaba más además de Geografía. Todo el salón notó la presencia de una fémina entrar por la puerta.

Su cabello era albino, la piel era más pálida de lo normal y los ojos olivas. La chica expresaba una actitud tierna y tímida. Alguien común.

Nadie sabía que en ese momento ella se enamoraría de alguien quién ya lo estaba.

Al igual que siempre, la clase transcurrió de forma normal y común. Se sentían diversas miradas y cuchicheos, pero como siempre. La chica no le dio importancia a esto. Antes de que ésta se pudiera marchar, se escuchó una voz en el salón ahora vacío. Sólo estaban esas dos vagas almas.

Era Jade.

No quiso verle la cara. La muerte de Rose sucedió hace un mes y no creía tener el valor para dirigirle la palabra aún.

— Kanaya, hey. — Comentó la de pelos alborotados, no recibió una respuesta. —Heeeeeeey. — Repitió, de una manera aún más infantil. La voz de la otra todavía no se hacía presente. — Escuché que alguien vistió de verde fosforescente y naranja. — La chica sabía que esto sorprendería a la mayor, por lo que sería lo mejor para mencionar.

Los ojos de la contraria se hicieron más pequeños. La menor tenía razón, llamaría la atención aún con una mentira.

— ¿Qué… qué pasa? — Preguntó, confundida y de una dulce manera, engañada.

— Quería hablar contigo sobre… — No terminó de completar la frase. La voz se rompía poco a poco hasta el punto de que ni siquiera pudiera ser escuchada.

— Sé a qué te refieres. Sígueme. — Ninguna de las dos tenía planes esa tarde, por lo que se dirigieron a la terraza sin dirigirse la mirada. Donde nadie las podía oír. Donde nadie podía saber cuánto dolor sentían.

— ¿Cómo puedes sonreír aún? — Preguntó la chica de los labios negros a causa de su obsesión por el maquillaje gótico.

— Tengo la cruel costumbre de aparentar estar bien. Ocultar mis sentimientos y forzar una sonrisa aunque frente a mí las peores cosas sucedan sin poder hacer nada más que actuar como una estúpida. Y tú, ¿cómo "sobrevives" ahora sin _ella? _— Intentó no perderse al decir "ella".

— _Estamos_ en la misma situación. — Bajó el rostro, observando el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. — Si el "cielo" realmente existe, ¿ella estará bien? — Lo que hace poco había mencionado sonaba estúpido y lo sabía. ¿Pero es estúpido preocuparse por la persona que amaste y amas después de su muerte?

— La respuesta no la sé. — Respondió, ambas estaban en forma fetal, como si algo en sus cuerpos pudiera hacer algo por ellas. — pero estar muerto debe ser mejor que sufrir toda tu vida. ¿No crees? — La de ojos verdes alzó la mirada, observando el celeste cielo que en unas horas cambiaría su color.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguna de las dos retomaba la conversación, creían que no era necesario. La menor estaba siendo invadida por el sueño, ésta sin darse cuenta dejó que su cabeza cayera suavemente en el hombro de la mayor. No respondió la acción de la niña y dejó que descansará.

_You took it with you when you left  
>These scars are just a trace<br>Now it wanders lost and wounded  
>This heart that I misplaced<em>

Miró el tatuaje de su muñeca, el que alguna vez le pidió a su hermana mayor hacerlo. La extrañaba, y eso nadie podía negarlo. Una rápida imagen pasó sobre su mente al ver a la chica sonriendo, lo que no sabe es sobre si era falsa o sincera. Era difícil entender a la rubia en cuánto sus sentimientos, nunca los mostró para no herirla, preocuparla y en casos, deprimirla. No quiere recordar la razón de porque se suicidó. No quiere aceptar la realidad de que ella no está más. Entre arrepentimientos y lágrimas se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>— <strong>**Estoy bien. **— **Respondió la de finos cabellos rubios, esbozando una sonrisa, nadie sabía si ésta era falsa o sincera.**

—**No lo estás. Hay sangre en tus muñecas. **— **La chica de ojos jade miró el brazo de la otra, buscando las auto-heridas que se había provocado ella misma.**

— **No debes preocuparte. **— **La dulce voz que tanto amaba empezó a ensombrecerse y debilitarse, dejando pequeños sollozos y nudos en la garganta, evitando que pudiera respirar bien.**

— **¿Por qué no debería? **— **Preguntó.**

_— __**En unos días quizá no estaré aquí. Y sé que seguirás pensando en mí. No quiero que hagas eso. **__—_

* * *

><p>Eso fue lo último que escuchó de ella antes de abrazarla y depositar un beso entre sus labios.<p>

La última vez que la vio viva.

_Where are you now?  
>Are you lost?<br>Will I find you again?  
>Are you alone?<br>Are you afraid?  
>Are you searching for me?<br>Why did you go? I had to stay  
>Now I'm reaching for you<br>Will you wait? Will you wait?  
>Will I see you again?<em>

No había nada que hacer, era sábado y esta vez no tenía que lidiar con los problemas de Karkat. Decidió avanzar con las lecturas atrasadas desde hace tiempo. Al ojear las hojas del libro entre sus manos encontró una foto de su ex-novia.

No cree verla otra vez.

No cree que esté bien.

No quiere recordar porque se fue.

* * *

><p><em>Como ya escribí, aquí no mencionaré la razón de suicidio de Rose hasta el siguiente, el cual tratará de Jade. No estoy segura de cuando actualizaré el fic, además, cada capítulo llevará una canción. Si alguien tiene una canción que quiera poner en el siguiente capítulo para inspirarme. El review es bienvenido. Sólo pongan el título, no el link de Youtube, Fanfiction acorta bastante las URL's<em>

_Creo que este fic será algo especial. Además de que es el primero JaneRoxy, CallieRoxy y KanJade que escribo._

_Se les agradecen los favs y follows. uvu _


	2. I love you, but you don't

**Disclaimer: Homestuck** _no me pertenece. Sino a _**Andrew Hussie**_._

_N.A: Sé que había prometido un songfic en cada capítulo, but dude. Es difícil que sea al menos similar la historia del capítulo con la letra. Así que sólo será en ocasiones. Anyway, enjoy.~_

* * *

><p>La ojiverde despertó sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, sudando.<p>

Estaba mal, eso era claro.

No podía creer que sólo fue un sueño. Se sentía demasiado real para ser sólo una ilusión.

Toda su vida buscó amor innecesario para sentirse _completa_.

No quiere aceptar que se enamoró de la novia de su fallecida amiga. Sí, aún considera a la chica de ojos jade la novia de su amiga. Ellas nunca rompieron. No sabe cómo, ni por qué. No sabe cómo pudo _enfermarse _en estos momentos. Acercó sus piernas a su propio cuerpo, terminando en forma fetal mientras las lágrimas caían desde sus sonrojadas mejillas a las rodillas.

Simplemente...pasó. Lo que más la tortura fue enamorarse de ella el día siguiente del suicidio de Rose.

Ya no puede verla de la misma manera que antes.

Cada día, fingía la típica sonrisa hacia Dave y John. Tampoco sabe cómo dirigirles la palabra, no desde Dave dejó la relación amorosa con ella y empezó a salir con John. Éste último nunca supo de ellos dos, para Jade y Dave, fue mejor ser cerrados en cuánto a ello. Además, en ese tiempo ella y Rose percibieron más afecto de John a Dave, no querían herirlo.

Después de que Rose se fue, las conversaciones también. Sólo había silencio. Sí, la rubia era muy callada a excepción de responderle a Dave o dejar un comentario sarcástico. Era un vacío que nadie podía reemplazar.

* * *

><p>En un día como cualquier otro, se dirigió a la escuela. Nada había cambiado desde hace un mes. Las clases eran un infierno, ¿cómo en las matemáticas los números dejaron de ser los protagonistas? No hay respuesta para aquella pregunta. A lo lejos, notó la figura de cierta chica de ojos color jade, empezó a correr hacia ella, con la esperanza de alegrarle el día aún si ella misma no estaba de humor.<p>

— ¡Hola, Kanaya! — Comentó con falsa felicidad y a la vez, esbozando una sonrisa sincera hacia la contraria.

—Hola, querida. — Respondió cordialmente, algo común en ella al tratar con cualquier persona. Dirigió una sonrisa a la otra, mostrando una perfecta dentadura totalmente blanca. — ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Bien. — Mintió. Se le daba bien mentir a la gente para no preocuparlas. _No, no estoy bien. Acabo de perder a mi mejor amiga. Acabo de enamorarme de ti. Mi mejor amiga fue tu novia. ¿Cómo crees que debo de sentirme? No sé cómo llenar este vacío. No sé quien reemplazará el lugar de Rose. Cada día finjo mi propia felicidad. No hay persona a la que pueda decirle cómo me siento realmente. Confió en ti, pero decírtelo acabaría con nuestra amistad. No quiero romper esto. Todos me dejan. Mis padres, Dave, Bec, mi abuelo, ahora Rose. No quiero perderte a ti. _

—Me alegro, cariño. — Comentó dulcemente. —Hoy terminé varios vestidos. ¿Te gustaría probarlos después de clases? — Volteó hacia ella con un rostro ilusionado. No podía decirle que no, después de todo. Esta tarde se aguantaría algunas lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo decirte qué no? — Se dirigió frente a ella, caminando hacia atrás mientras cruzaba la mirada con la otra.

Empezó la última clase, alguien tocó la puerta. No era común ver a estudiantes nuevos, así que cuando pasa esto la mayoría de la clase piensa que es algún profesor.

Pero ese ruido no significaba la entrada de un docente. No.

La dulce y femenina voz impregnó en el salón de clases. Todos se callaron, especialmente Jade quién no paraba de hablar sobre sus armas a su compañero de lado, Jake.

No supo cómo, ni por qué. Pero sonrió ampliamente al verla. Sinceramente. La intención de conocerla creció con tan sólo ver su albino cabello. Los ojos de la otra eran más claros que los suyos en un tono fosforescente.

—Mi nombre es Calliope, vengo de Australia…— La azabache se perdió en su físico y voz, ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que dice, pero sí el tono en que pronunciaba las palabras. Estaba emocionada de formar una amistad con aquella chica. Para la suerte de ésta, se sentó a su lado.

—Mi nombre es Jade. — Susurró, procurando no ser escuchada por la profesora, quien estaba volteada

—Hola. — Esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

— ¿Intercambiamos números? — Guiñó.

Nuevamente, alguien se había enamorado quien no le correspondería.

Pero no era la chica que había perdido a su mejor amiga y se separaba lentamente de sus otros dos mejores amigos.

* * *

><p>Al final de la clase, Kanaya había permanecido ahí, mirando hacía el vacío y una mirada demasiado depresiva.<p>

—Kanaya, hey. — Dijo la menor. Pero no tenía ganas de ver su rostro. No tenía ganas de llorar aquella tarde. No sabía si era masoquista por amar el dolor en su corazón al verla. Pero, hey. El amor es así. Triste, decepcionante, hermoso, suave, depresivo, apasionante. — Heeeeeeey. — Repitió, intentando buscar la atención de la otra al no haber recibido respuesta. —Escuché que alguien vistió de verde fosforescente y naranja. — Comentó por tercera vez. Esta vez ganando la atención de lo mayor.

— ¿Qué…qué pasa? — La chica de ojos color jade salió de su trance, se notaba que acababa de sufrir una migraña. Ni tanto Jade como Kanaya, sabían perfectamente cómo se sentían ambas. La última, volteó a verla.

—Sé a qué te refieres. Sígueme. — Nadie quería que las escuchara ahí, sólo por si acaso. No es necesario narrar lo que pasó después, pues ya fue escrito anteriormente. Al salir del colegio, Jade se dirigió a su casa. Olvidando lo que tenía que hacer con Kanaya. Pasaron las horas, dieron las 9 de la noche. Ahora sería imposible ir a su casa. No tenía nada que hacer, recordó que le había pedido a Calliope su número, por lo que la llamó mientras salía al balcón de su habitación. Las estrellas se encontraban ahí, mirándola, mirándolas. Hace varios años, su abuelo se lo había dicho antes de morir semanas atrás "Cada estrella es una persona muerta."

Dejó de pensar en ello y sonrió al escuchar a la chica preguntando por su nombre. Aquella albina lentamente reemplazaba a la rubia. Pero sólo un poco, todavía no era capaz de olvidar la herida en su pecho.

La conversación surgió normal, o como así se calificaría. Hasta que llegó el comentario del que tanto miedo tenía la chica de color azabache:

— ¿Quién era la chica? — No, eso no era de lo que ella quería hablar. Sólo de sentimientos, familia, intereses, etc. Todo menos la descripción de la mayor. No quiere recordar aún el dolor, quería esperar hasta más tarde para llorar. Forzosamente, intentó que su voz no se rompiera y las lágrimas no salieran por sus ojos de color verde.

—Una amiga. Se llama Kanaya. — Se formó un silencio antes de que ésta volviera a hablar. — ¿Nos viste, verdad? — Soltó un suspiro, mirando hacia el frío suelo.

—No del todo. Pero no las estaba espiando, ¡te lo juro! Sólo había olvidado mi libro. Después de que se fueron, yo me fui a mi casa. No me malinterpretes. — Si ambas estuvieran hablando por Pesterchum, claramente la estarían poniendo emoticones en cada oración. Otro silencio incomodo predominó en la conversación.

—Te creo. —

— ¿Hablaron de algo muy malo para que nadie lo quisiera saber? — Preguntó.

—Algo así. — Se sentó en el balcón. —Sobre una amiga. — Pensaba que era muy pronto confiarse de ella, pero no había opción, tenía que dejar salir ese peso y recibir el apoyo de alguien rápido, antes de que llegara a lo mismo que Rose.

— ¿Puedo saber sobre ella? — Al parecer, la menor era bastante cuidadosa en no romper amistades por un simple error.

— Sí, sí puedes. Verás, hace unos meses, falleció la madre de la chica, después de esto, su hermana. Ambas eran preciadas para ella, con el tiempo, ella "escuchaba voces". No importaba donde estuviera, siempre habría algo perturbando su mente, algo que rompía su cordura y llenaba la depresión por la culpa de no haber estado ahí para decirle a ellas que sentía mucho lo que había causado en sus vidas. Ella, era la novia de la chica que viste. Ella, era mi mejor amiga. —

Un tercer silencio dominó en el ambiente.

—Eso es…duro. No pensé en eso. ¿Qué le pasó a la chica? —

— Se suicidó. — Al haber terminado la frase, unos sollozos se escucharon en la línea. —Y yo, me enamoré de su novia sin darme cuenta. —

* * *

><p><em>-Huye hacia el más allá.-<em>


End file.
